


Peripeteia

by aqpuppy



Series: Love You With My Hands Tied [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bad Puns, Begging, Cat Ears, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian AU, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqpuppy/pseuds/aqpuppy
Summary: "Peripeteia - Greek. A sudden reversal of circumstances; a turning point."  Or... Violet and Max get in a spit about cat ears.Alternative Title: Petty Arguements.
Relationships: Violet Chachki/Max Malanaphy
Series: Love You With My Hands Tied [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Peripeteia

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into writing smut, and I hope that I did a good job. It’s smut with kind of a plot?? The heck? Also be prepared for banter, sarcasm, and corny jokes.
> 
> Originally posted on ArtificialQueens.

Violet took one look at her girlfriend and sighed, “You’re not wearing the cat ears, baby.”

“Why not?” Max whined as she played with the plush headpiece atop her grey hair. She plopped down onto the loveseat across from Violet and sulked.

“Do you want me to be honest?” The dark-haired beauty focused her attention onto an old magazine she had been reading before Max entered, half-naked with a pair of black cat ears with small baby pink ribbons on them. “Because I think they look tacky.”

“Tacky?” Max was visibly taken aback by that statement, but it wasn’t enough to keep her mad. “Why frankly, my dear, I think they look absolutely marvelous on me. Adorable even.” She moved her way off of the loveseat and leaned next to her girlfriend’s arm. She purred and lightly swatted at the magazine.

“There’s no denying that, but it’s just-” Violet was cut off by an incoming body, squishing her way underneath the magazine. That was her cue to put it down and give her currently cat-eared girlfriend some well-deserved affection. She stroked her bare back and softly kneaded one of her buttcheeks.

Max, receptive to the touches, purred into Violet’s chest. “I’ll be a good kitty for you, miss,” she whispered as she crept within earshot, “unless you want me otherwise… Perhaps Kitty wants to get messy and tangled in an awfully big ball of yarn, if you get my drift.”

Her brain short-circuited for a second. She had never seen her partner be this forward when it came to initiating sex. She wasn’t even sure if Max was even capable of being so bold.

The details didn’t matter. At that moment, Violet wanted to take her kitty girl right then and there. Oh, how she’d hogtie the grey-haired kitten for easy access and tease her until she unraveled into a primal mess. If she had even more drive, she just could rip those shorts clean off and shove three fingers up her cunt then and there, making her partner mewl and moan like the little slut she knew Max could become.

But she didn’t.

No matter how forward any of them were, the couple respected each other’s consent. Max’s quiet nature had caused problems for her in the past, so thorough communication and boundary placement was a perfect way to circumvent any more mishaps. Also, it was just common courtesy.

“As I was saying, I never said you weren’t cute. You look cute in everything you wear. You’re utterly adorable right now,” Max blushed at the sentiment, adding more kindling to her submissive daze. “but it’s just… the grey… with the black…” Violet stopped herself, realizing that that was basically Max’s entire wardrobe.

“Go ahead,” Max traced a finger down Violet, stopping at her waist and not really focusing on exactly what she was saying.

“It doesn’t look natural. Any grey ears I looked at looked more like wolf ears, and we know how your last stint with a wolf went-”

“Are you saying they’d look better on you, Violet?” interrupted Max, tilting her head as she slowly came out of her daze.

“Not necessarily, I-”

So Max had figured her out. Violet secretly cursed herself for being indirect, but she was adjusting to being more open about her desires. She was the one who ordered the ears once Max brought up petplay as a potential bedroom activity. She still wasn’t feeling up to being the dominant lover that night, but Violet couldn’t tell her outright; that’d be a sign of weakness. In the meantime, she went about doing what she did best: using her viper’s tongue.

“You ARE! Ooh, I think you know what that might mean!” Max sing-songed and hopped up from her spot on the couch, barely containing her excitement

“Don’t get your hopes up too high, Maxie, but you’re not a fucking top.”

“Oh, I know,” The grey-haired took her ears off and gently placed them on Violet’s chest,“but I’ll try. It’s a little something new. Besides you’re not generally one to submit so easily.”

Silence… “Well… It’s possible!”

“In that case it’s possible for me to top. How does that sound, darling?” Max smirked, with an inkling that she had won this little squabble.

“I mean… it _can_ happen. That doesn’t mean it _will_ happen.”

“Come on, Vi… will you please let me top? If I do a bad job, I won’t do it again, and you can do to me whatever you wish to show me my place.”

“You see, in my experience… if you have to beg, that generally means you’re a big ol’ sub.”

Max blinked, not fully taking in the implications until five seconds later. “Hey!”

“Sorry, baby, it’s tr-” Max cut her girlfriend off by pulling her off the couch and into a kiss, knocking the ears to the ground. She attempted to speak some more, but Max kept on kissing and kissing.

“The point of this kind of kiss is to keep you quiet.” Max pulled away and placed a calming hand on her partner’s cheek. “Let me rephrase this, darling. I would like to take care of you tonight, show you how much I appreciate you. Would you like that?”

The shorter woman crouched down and placed the ears on her head. No wonder Max was so adamant about keeping them on. “That sounds great, Max.” She nodded her head.

“You know that’s not going to be my name tonight, my kitten.”

Damn… Violet was momentarily speechless. She never would have expected this from her girlfriend, her dear baby Maxie! Boy, was she lucky to have an unpredictable woman as the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.. “I… I never really considered you to be the… switch-y type… what do I call you?”

Max chuckled, “Neither did I. I think mistress or master will suffice once we’ve properly set everything up. I honestly don’t have a preference.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, what?”

“Bitch, we haven’t started yet!” Violet nearly slapped her new domme’s arm, but refrained from doing so. She didn’t want to anger Max too early. “How about safe words?”

“I guess the same as usual. Green for good. Yellow to pause. Red’s a direct stop. If you gag me, I’ll probably flip you off. If I can’t use my hands, I’m gonna tap my foot three times against you.”

“Good girl.” Max lightly patted Violet’s head, resulting in a slight grumble that sounded suspiciously like a purr. “Anything else I should be aware of?”

“Not really. Have a fucking field day with me.”

“Marvelous! Now will you get ready for me? Violet nodded her head and sped towards the bedroom. “The collar’s on my bedside table, but don’t put it on yet. Also, reapply your lipstick; you know how much I love marks.”

“Do you need me to draw on whiskers too, Mistress?” That little remarked earned her a nasty side eye, ushering her to get ready faster. Violet redid her ponytail, making sure no loose hairs were to get caught in the collar. She decided she’d use a darker rouge on her lips, and she’d add a smokey eye for good measure. After she was done, her eyes glanced at the collar.

If Violet was a cat, she’d definitely want a nicer looking collar than the one presented. It’d be embellished with rhinestones and maybe some lace to compliment the finest leather. She’d probably be a sphynx or a Russian blue - something long, sleek, and extremely likely to knock something off the table. She would love it if she was curled in a bed stuffed with the fluffiest goose down or, more importantly, the lap of an owner who spoiled her rotten. Violet was lucky to have one of those, even if she didn’t care too much about diamonds and other riches.

That’s what made Max such a perfect submissive; she already kissed the ground her girlfriend walked on. There was no doubt that she’d still be this devoted, even when the positions were reversed.

She grabbed the collar off the table, put it on, and exited the bedroom, where Max was waiting for her on the loveseat. “My god,” she stood up, admiring her new pet even more, “you’re absolutely stunning!”

“I know.” Violet responded, fiddling with the collar a little more. “I bet you probably wanted to collar me, but I was just-”

Max stopped her. “It’s alright. Are you ready, dear? I need a verbal response, my love.”

“Y-yes, Mistress.”

She shyly smiled as her face became flush. Hearing Violet say that awakened something within her “Perfect,” Her smile adjusted its positioning and then became a smirk. “Well, not that perfect. I don’t think I’ve met a kitty who wears clothes. Actually, I’ve seen pictures of cats in tiny sweaters and they are adorable. You have got to see them! There’s one of those hairless ones you like with a Sonic the Hedgehog one and-”

“Max, do you want me to strip or not?!”

She gasped, realizing she had gone off track - her dominant persona having nearly dropped. She didn’t even manage to correct Violet for dropping the title. “I’m terribly sorry, Vi. Stripping would be the most beneficial in this situation.”

“Yes, Mistress.” She slowly took off her shirt, only slightly humbled by her love’s command. Normally, she’d make a show out of it, teasing her lover until she was beyond the point of capable speech. Even though the situations were reversed, Violet insisted on being a tramp. As expected, her lover was speechless as soon as a set of panties flew in her direction. They were slightly damp, and Max loved it.

The cat-eared girl wanted to ask if she could remain standing, but the words had left her brain. All she could do was just stare at her mistress. They took in each other’s beauty for a few minutes rendering each other without words. Each of them wondered who would be the first to break the silence. Violet knelt while she kept staring at her lover. She seemed pleased, but still didn’t do anything until a minute later.

Max patted her lap three times. A silent command beckoning her love towards her lap. Her submissive quickly nodded and crawled over to her sides. It was nice seeing her stride with her cute little butt in the air. She giggled as she patted her lap yet again, signaling Violet to splay herself across. “You’re such a good girl, kitten. My precious little kitten being so good for her mistress. ” She threaded her fingers through Violet’s hair and lightly scratched her head. “So soft… so smooth… You love getting pet-pets, don’t you?”

“Yellow.”

“What’s the matter, hon? Does something hurt? Are you okay? I can imagine this position being a little uncomfortable” Max stopped caressing her submissive’s backside and looked her in the eyes.

Violet appreciated the concern, but that was the last thing she needed at the moment. “Pet-pets? Seriously?”

“Oh, do you not want them?”

“No, I, I mean-” Violet stammered, before exhaling an exacerbated sigh. There was no use fighting the losing battle at that point. “Yes, I want pet-pets, Mistress.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Violet then felt jealous for every animal Max had come across, how she could treat every creature with the same amount of tenderness and love. She had her technique nearly perfected at this point. She was almost glad Max was the one petting her; one could only imagine the hassle it might have been trying to cover every part due to her considerable height. It was a challenge she was willing to face though. This beauty definitely was the luckiest housecat in the world. It only felt fair to give that affection back.

With her head resting in Max’s free hand, she kitten-licked her palm. It wasn’t the most sanitary thing to do, but she was a cat at the moment. Her set of standards was much more simple and direct. The desire for affection and attention encompassed all others at the moment. Meanwhile, the hand on her ass wandered to her inner thighs. Those licks quickly turned into tiny nibbles up her arm. She could have kept being obedient, but she was Violet Chachki. Good things never lasted this long.

Her actions, surprisingly, ended up having consequences which presented themselves with a slap on her ass. “That wasn’t very nice now. Was it, kitty?” Violet grunted in disappointment. “Use your words,” she ordered with another slightly harder spank.

She sighed, “No, Mistress. It wasn’t.”

“Right, dear pet. But how do I punish you… hmm?” Max continued her petting, only this time she stroked the inside of Violet’s thigh while her other hand lazily played with the collar’s ring.

“Maybe you could spank me some more? Mistress?” Violet sheepishly grinned.

The grey lady thought about it for a bit as she traveled her hand towards Violet’s wetness. “I could, but you’d like that wouldn’t you, pet?” Two of her fingers brushed against her glistening folds and entered her pet’s mouth. Her humiliated sub sucked on them lavishly, fucking her mouth with her partner’s fingers. “Just look at you, lapping at your own slick. Do you really get off on being beaten like that?” Violet let out an obscene sound as she nearly gagged on the fingers. “You do! My goodness, how much of a degenerate do you have to be to enjoy this treatment? Simply you must have something to say for yourself, my kitten…” Max retreated her fingers with a swift pop and a trail of saliva following them.

Figuring that it would be a perfect opportunity for a quick-witted comment, Violet replied. “Kinkshaming… that’s new, considering who was talking.”

“Alright, that’s it.” She shimmied Violet off of her lap and pulled her back up by the collar, forcing her to bend at an angle. Max led her girlfriend into the bedroom and placed her down in the middle of the bed. “Give me your hands, kitten.” She pulled the ponytail holder out of Violet’s hair and wrapped them around her wrists. “This is okay, correct? It’s not cutting off circulation?”

Violet shook her head.

“Great. I’ll replace it with something comfier after your punishment. Now, I’ll be right back. Close your eyes, my pet, and don’t open them until I tell you. Understood?”

“Of course, Mistress.” As soon as she got the answer, she closed her eyes and heard Max shut the door. There was nothing stopping her from getting up and opening her eyes. She could have rolled off the bed and followed her tormentor to find out what nasty scheme she’d concoct, but there wasn’t any use trying to annoy her domme this time. She was already being punished, so adding anything more would be null and void. If she wanted more spankings, she’d have to stoop herself to the level of begging. All she could do now was sit and wait in the darkness until Max told her otherwise. Thankfully, her silent prayer had been answered as she heard the door open and some footsteps.

She could only imagine what Max could have been up to, her dirty mind racing faster and faster until she felt something warm and wet hit her face… multiple times… in rapid succession. 

Violet blinked, making out new things on her Mistress’s person. She lost her shorts, now wearing a harness, and in one hand, she was holding a few silk scarves that she didn’t mind using for these kinds of purposes; a clear spray bottle filled to near fullness in the other.

“I thought I told you to wait, kitty.”

 _You didn’t…_ Violet rolled her eyes before starting her complaints; however, they weren’t as naggy as the other times. “Seriously? This is my punishment.” She choked out between laughs.

“You were the one who agreed to be my pet, weren’t you Vi? And cute little kitties don’t get spanked too harshly. That’s animal abuse.” Max spritzed the bottle again once Violet closed her eyes. “Bad, bad kitty… biting her master and being a bratty little piece of work.” 

Upon hearing this, the pet realized she was extremely wet in two places now. She rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to relieve some pressure, but she was quickly taken off guard by a hand grabbing her chin.

“You may open your eyes now.” The dominant forced her to make direct eye contact with one hand while her other maneuvered the hair tie off of Violet. In the meantime, the submissive moved herself to a kneeling position. Max took in her appearance and was a little shaken. She didn’t ask for a smokey eye, but damn did it look great smeared like that. “You’re so beautiful.” She spoke with such sincerity, as she smiled again. “I’m sorry you didn’t get what you wanted, pet. I can imagine how difficult this whole thing is for you. We both know how much you love being in control.”

Violet nodded her head as she rubbed her wrists. The hand that wasn’t on her chin clutched her left nipple and dragged a finger along the piercing. A moan escaped her lips at the touches. The girl also rubbed her thighs together, in an attempt to relieve the pressure building from her lower zone. It was something about the way her Mistress was speaking to her. It was always in the way she said it; how could she say such vulgarities while sounding so sweet?

“But I need you to be patient, dear,” Max continued, loosening her grip on the jaw in front of her. “This is a learning experience for the both of us. Despite everything, you’ve done a great job so far. Keep up the good work, my dear. Are we still green, kitty?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

As soon as she responded, Max pulled her by the ring of her collar into a kiss. It was about the same as the first kiss that afternoon: forceful, yet tender. Her lipstick smeared as their tongues danced around each other with Max finally taking the lead. After some time, she pulled away to bare her neck for her pet to claim. Violet stared at it hungrily, then dove into that piece of flesh. The illusion of control felt nice, but she knew that she was the one serving. She was rewarded with whimpers and moans. By the time she was done, Max was covered in lipstick marks, and both of them loved it.

“Thank you. That was lovely, pet. Now, is there anything I can do for you?” She wiped some of the excess water from her pet’s face.

“Well… you could always give me that proper spanking? Or you could fuck me? Your choice, I don’t mind.” Violet was rewarded with another spray with the water bottle.

“That’s not how we ask for things, kitten.” Max set the bottle down and hopped off the bed “Again.”

“Can you spank and/or fuck me?” There was no answer. “May I be spanked and/or fucked?” Yet again, no answer. Violet pouted as she was yet again soaking wet and full of arousal. She was sure to have forgotten something. If not, her domme was simply being difficult. She probably deserved it, but it was still rude nonetheless. “May you please fuck me, mistress? I know I’ve been bad, but I’ll be good for you going forward. I promise.” The face in front of her told her she was doing a good job, but Violet felt that she needed to go further. What would her domme say if the positions were reversed? “I know I’m a slut. The sluttiest one you can think of. I’m shameless and I’m proud of that, but I know sometimes you aren’t so… Please? Punish me? Let me please you in whatever way I can.”

The mistress placed a hand on her sub’s cheek, and Violet eagerly leaned into the touch. “Of course, my pet. Now, do you want the crop, the paddle, or my bare hands?”

“The crop, please.”

“Lovely. Let me grab that, but first, may I see your wrists?”

~~~~~~~

After some time, Violet was still kneeling but repositioned to face the headboard of the bed. She was on her knees, but her back was arched to accentuate her pert ass. Her hands were bound in front of her with one of the scarves while the other one covered her eyes. Her body tensed once the soft end lightly traced the back of her leg, eventually grazing against her folds.

Max trailed the crop back to her side and twiddled it around in her hand. “Now the question is, how many spanks do you deserve?” She started pacing around the other sides of the bed, swatting the crop in her hand. “Five seems too little, but twenty seems too much. But nothing is too much for you, isn’t it? My pet’s become quite the painslut. She could cum just from the abuse.” She punctuated “How does twelve sound? It’s a nice even number, good enough to remember.” Violet nodded her head. “Good. Remember to safe word if it ever feels uncomfortable, okay?”

“Yes, my Mistress.” As soon as she uttered the word, Max swiftly struck the fleshy parts of her butt: one per cheek with the same amount of force. She shuddered from the force and she consistently got wetter with every strike. Around the sixth spank, Violet was practically vibrating with lust. Her legs began to quiver beneath her as pink-ish welts formed on her backside. “Oh GOD! Thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!!” She nearly collapsed from all of the sensations, but Max, as good as she was, kept her grounded.

“That was perfect, kitty. I think you deserve a treat. Don’t you think?” Max set the crop down and glanced at Violet’s bruising bottom. She let out a garbled moan that substituted a yes as she wiggled around in her restraints.”Perfect, because I have something special in store for you.” She traveled back to the closet and rifled through the box of sex toys, trying to find the best things to use for the occasion. She spotted a girthy blue dildo that Violet had used on her before. “Perfect!” Max sprinted with the toy in her hand. “Now, dearest, are you ready to get fucked doggy style like the bitch you are? You’ve wanted this all da-HEY.” As she tried to place the toy in her harness, she dropped it, landing on her foot. “AAAH.”

“Are you okay, Mistress?” asked Violet turned towards the voice, having shuddered again when the thick plastic hit the floor.

“I’ll be good. I’ll just…” She took off the harness and carefully placed her naked form onto the bed. Max approached Violet and lightly nudged her legs further apart. She kissed the inside of her thigh, trailing more until she reached her hole. She blew cold air onto her throbbing clit and it was then she started licking.

Violet wasn’t surprised at how good her domme was at this. The position felt familiar, but not as familiar as it often was. No matter how the roles were, Max would end up somewhere between her thighs. She really did eat pussy like a champion. She bit into a pillow, hoping not to make too much noise as Max was sucking her clitoris. She needn’t use her hands as her tongue was skilled enough. She was just so warm and precise.

Time passed, and she couldn’t hold it in anymore. Cum sputtered out of her and Max happily lapped it up as if it was ice cream that had dribbled off the cone and onto her fingers. “What a good girl. You’ve done such a good job, my kitten.” She untied Violet’s wrists and undid the blindfold.

“Wait… what about you?”

“Don’t worry about it. My pleasure can wait. What can’t wait is your poor old bum! I don’t want it to bruise too badly.” The grey lady opened the bottle soothing cream and lovingly massaged the globes of her ass. Violet purred in response, rubbing her face against the pillows. “There we go… Much better.”

“That was… awesome!” She moved from her kneeling position and pulled her girlfriend into a hug. “I didn’t think I had it in me to be so subby.”

Max pouted and crossed her arms, letting out a fake upset “hmmph”.

“And you were an excellent Mistress too. Those things you said were… things I’ve been too afraid to say to you.”

“Don’t worry about it, Vi.” Max plopped herself back onto the bed and held her girlfriend close. “It was strange for me too. And… I’m sorry. Calling you a degenerate must’ve been too far.

“Turns out we both know how to take a hit.” Violet snickered as she wiggled herself into a comfier position.

“Yeah, we can- WAIT A SECOND…”

“Classic Maxie… And… uh… sorry about your foot there. I could’ve helped, but I was-”

“A little tied up at the moment!” The girls spoke in unison before bursting into laughter. Violet felt Max’s arms around her and her face became flush. There was something about giving up the control, or at least the illusion of it, for a little while that she hadn’t fully appreciated until now. She figured the collar was going to leave an indention in the morning, but in that moment she couldn’t care less.

As she drifted to sleep, she thought of ways to thank Max later.


End file.
